


First Time for Everything

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [12]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Iori, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: When Touma comes to pick up Riku for a date, Iori experiences a new emotion for the first time. And it's not a good one.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place sometime after part 3 and follows my other two toumariku fics ["Doki Doki"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811941) and ["Got You on My Mind"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845547). 
> 
>  
> 
> **12\. Bitter** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

It was a quiet afternoon around the dorm as most of the members were still out working various jobs. Iori sat on the couch next to Mitsuki as they watched something on TV together. The sound of the doorbell ringing caught them both off guard. They exchanged a glance before Iori stood up.

“I’ll answer it,” he said.

Mitsuki nodded before turning back to the TV.

Iori made his way to the door and checked to see who it was. He was taken aback by seeing Inumaru Touma on the other side. He couldn’t think of any reason as to why the member of ZOOL was visiting them.

He squared his shoulders and opened the door. “Hello, Inumaru-san, what can I do for you?” he greeted politely.

Touma gave him a guarded expression as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m here to see Riku. Can you tell him I’m here?”

“Nanase-san?” Iori asked, perplexed. What could he want with Riku?

Before anything could be said between them, the man in question called out “Here I am!”

Iori turned to see Riku quickly approach them dressed as if he were going out, hat and red glasses already on.

“Nanase-san, what is the meaning of this?” he asked.

“Touma-san invited me out,” Riku replied with a bright smile as his gaze shifted to the other man.

Iori glanced back to Touma in disbelief to see the older man smiling back Riku. When Touma noticed Iori staring at him, the smile vanished.

“I didn’t realize –” Iori started but was cut off by Riku pushing past him.

“I’ll be back later, Iori,” Riku said over his shoulder.

Iori remained at the door to watch the pair leave. He wasn’t aware they’d become close enough to go hang out together. How did he not notice? He was even more surprised by the fact Riku hadn’t mentioned any of this to him. Did he not want him to know? Why did Touma invite him out and look so happy to see Riku?

An unfamiliar feeling rose up in Iori as he closed the door. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Who was Riku going out with?” Mitsuki asked.

Iori jumped at this unexpected voice and turned to see his brother leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. He didn’t even know he was standing there.

“Inumaru-san.”

“Really? Him?”

Iori nodded. “Did you know he was going out today?”

Mitsuki rubbed the back of his neck and said, “He mentioned something about going out earlier but didn’t say with who. I assumed you knew.”

Iori shook his head. He felt his gut twist at the thought of Mitsuki knowing about it before him. That made it even more apparent that Riku didn’t want him knowing he was going out.

“Are you okay, Iori?”

“What? Of course, I’m fine,” he said a little too quick to be convincing.

Mitsuki gazed at him for a moment before asking, “You’re not…upset that Riku went out with Inumaru, are you?”

Iori dropped his gaze to the floor. “No, why would I be? Nanase-san is free to do whatever he pleases.” But a simple heads up would have been nice if he was going to spending time alone with their rival. Despite Riku’s assertion that Touma was a good guy, it didn’t erase all the trouble ZOOL had caused them and the other idols so it was natural for Iori to feel uneasy about Riku being alone with him.

“Is my little brother jealous?” Mitsuki teased.

Iori’s jaw dropped as he looked back at Mitsuki. He wasn’t jealous. Was he?

“Oh my god, you are?!” Mitsuki said, shocked as though he didn’t expect to be correct.

Iori covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m going to my room,” he said as he passed his brother.

“Wait, _Iori!_ ” Mitsuki called after him.

But Iori kept walking at a quick pace and ignored his brother. He closed his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it. He covered his face with his hands.

Is this what jealousy felt like? The thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. This was ridiculous. Why would he be jealous of Riku spending time with someone else? Riku was a friendly person and everyone was drawn to him. It wasn’t anything new and it didn’t bother him before.

But why was it bothering him so much today?

The images of Riku and Touma smiling at each other flashed in his mind. Riku looked so happy to see him. Just thinking about it felt like a punch to the gut. It was in that moment that Iori realized he only wanted Riku to smile at him like that, not someone else. But it was clearly too late for that now.

A sardonic laugh filled the quiet room as he lowered his hands.

“I’m such a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is definitely a dynamic I want to explore in the future that leads to a polyamorous relationship with them. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177594803531/first-time-for-everything). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1035601517024296961).


End file.
